1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to friction devices such as clutch or brake assemblies for use in transmissions, differentials or brake systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-disk friction clutch or brake systems having selectively actuated lubrication for cooling the clutch on demand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-disk friction devices are employed in a wide range of applications as clutches or brakes. For example, such friction devices are frequently used in land-based vehicles. Generally speaking, land vehicles require three basic components. These components include a power plant (such as an internal combustion engine), a powertrain, and wheels. The powertrain's main component is typically referred to as the “transmission.” Engine torque and speed are converted in the transmission in accordance with the tractive-power demand of the vehicle. Transmissions include one or more gear sets which may include an inner sun gear, intermediate planet gears which are supported by their carriers and outer ring gears. Various components of the gear sets are held or powered to change the gear ratios in the transmission. The multi-disk pack clutch is a friction device which is commonly employed as a holding mechanism in a transmission or differential. In addition, multi-disk friction devices also find use in industrial applications, such as wet brakes, for example, to brake the wheels on earth moving equipment.
The multi-disk pack clutch or brake assembly has a clutch sub-assembly including a set of plates and a set of friction disks which are interleaved between one another. The plates and friction disks are bathed in a continual flow of lubricant and in “open pack” operation normally turn past one another without contact. The clutch or brake assembly also typically includes a piston. When a component of a gear set is to be held, as for example during a particular gear range, a piston is actuated so as to cause the plates and friction disks to come in contact with respect to one another. In certain applications, it is known to employ several multi-disk pack friction devices in combination to establish different drive connections throughout the transmission or differential to provide various gear ratios in operation, or to brake a component.
The confronting faces of the interleaved plates and friction disks are covered with frictional surfaces. When a friction device is engaged, kinetic energy is converted into thermal energy and a considerable amount of heat is generated. If the frictional surfaces get too hot, they can burn which damages the friction surfaces and degrades the clutch or brake operational effectiveness. Accordingly, the heat generated when a friction device is engaged must be dissipated.
Multi-disk friction clutches and brake systems have traditionally relied on a continuous “splash” supply of coolant, typically automatic transmission fluid (ATF), to remove the heat generated during operation. Coolant is supplied at or near the inner diameter of the disks and moves radially outward across the friction surface under the influence of centrifugal forces. When the disks are not engaged, little or no cooling is usually required. However, with conventional cooling schemes employed in the related art, unneeded coolant is often supplied to the open clutch or brake. When this occurs, the coolant in the friction device is sheared by the interleaved plates and friction disks due to the differential rotational speeds of the drive and driven members which the clutch or brake bridges. This condition reduces the efficiency of the transmission through viscous shear losses in the fluid and ultimately results in lower fuel efficiency.
Additionally, when coolant is directed toward a friction device operating in an open pack mode wherein coolant is not needed, the coolant is not being used by friction devices which are engaged or otherwise require cooling. This also increases the volume of oil needed for a given transmission, differential or brake system and unnecessarily requires increasing the capacity of the associated pump.
It is known in the related art to selectively provide coolant to the clutch pack when the friction device has been engaged and to selectively interrupt coolant to the clutch pack when the friction device is disengaged. However, in general, the systems that have been proposed in the related art suffer from the disadvantage that they are overly complex in operation or are too difficult to be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a friction device which may be selectively cooled on demand using forced coolant flow such as when the clutch or brake is engaged and wherein coolant to the clutch or brake may be selectively interrupted when not needed, such as when the clutch or brake is disengaged.